


One more Moment

by Multiversal_Misfit



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Character Death, Execution, Fanfiction import, Honda twins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversal_Misfit/pseuds/Multiversal_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret that loyalty was the most important thing in the army. Such a proud nation held it as its highest moral. Treason, you couldn't find a bigger crime. Execution was immediate. It was a method that Kiku had never enjoyed. But being so high in the ranks, it was unavoidable for him. <br/>If only he knew, whose execution it was.<br/>Rated For Character Death<br/>Honda twins AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate War time Universe where the Hondas are merely high ranking officials in the Japanese army  
> Imported from FanFiction account with little to none tweaking

It was no secret that loyalty was the most important thing in the army. Such a proud nation held it as its highest moral. Treason, you couldn't find a bigger crime. Execution was immediate.

It was a method that Kiku had never enjoyed. But being so high in the ranks, it was unavoidable for him. So the moment the Captain received the notice that he was to oversee the next execution, he took no time beginning to bang his head into the wall. Why couldn't his brother be here? Kuro was more suited for these, not him.

"Missions are so important to him... I do hate it." He sighed, opening his eyes as he rested his forehead against the wall. His face was stinging at this point, but he didn't find any reason to move away. Why did he have to be him? A Captain, a Honda, one of the Honda twins who were regarded as the most loyal and honoured soldier.

"I'll never understand this," He groaned, turning his gaze towards the photo of him and Kuro. A smile slipped off his lips, and he began to walk towards the frame. Running his fingers over the design, Kiku gave a soft smile. "I hope you're having more fun than I am... You probably are anyway."

"Execution in an hour Captain."

Kiku's head shot up, staring at the Lieutenant who had slipped into his room without him knowing. He shook his head, nodding before reaching for his cap. "Hai. Thank you Lieutenant. Let's get a move on to the tombs... And get this over with. I'm expecting Kuro back by week’s end."

Unnoticed by Kiku, the Lieutenant's face dropped, secrets running across his eyes. "H-Hai.. Sir..."

* * *

 

Traitors were always found. Though it had to be a mistake. He hadn't betrayed anyone. Never his country, never his brother. So why was he here, chained to a wall and awaiting his death. He was supposed to be out in the field, commanding the battalion stationed over in the next occupied area. He had to have been framed!

"Major Kuro Honda... Welcome back."

Kuro gave a sneer, glaring upwards at the other before giving a forced smile. "Well, what an honour to have our general greet me. I'm sorry the place is a mess, being a Major is a bit of hard work."

"Save it. You're not worthy of your title. We know of your treachery. How you fed the enemy our plans."

"It wasn't me! I would never betray Kiku- Our country."

"It's too late to even try and save yourself. Death awaits those who break loyal bonds."

Kuro screamed, cursing the other as he attempted to pull away from the wall. He ignored the digging of metal into his wrist, the slicing they would cause as he pulled without hesitation. He couldn't die here, not without Kiku knowing, not for something he didn't do.

"Save your protest Honda! Only the Gods will decide what a traitor like you deserves."

No last requests were granted to them. They faced Death with their regrets, family never knowing the truth. They were labeled Killed in Action, and the family given their dues.

Kuro bowed his head, staring at the floor. There were no regrets. Only that Kiku was waiting. He'd promise to be back by the week’s end, and the two would finally have their service over. They could go home. Now, what a far dream it was.

The dreams were filled with the stench of death, growing stronger as the officers escorted the former Major deeper into the tombs, towards the wall stained with the blood of those who had shamed themselves. Now his blood was to be splattered across it. Blood that was never supposed to be there.

Kuro could barely contain the bile that rose in his throat, the rotting smell filling his nose. Traitors deserved no burial. All the coffins sent to families were empty, only giving the allusion of their KiA status. The bodies of those who betrayed everything were left to rot, eaten by the rats that scurried the tombs. A burial fit for a traitor.

Flung against the wall, Kuro gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as the pain swelled in his cheek. He had honestly expected a grander execution. Treason after all was the ultimate crime, and of course, he was a Major. Oh well... perhaps this was better. Kiku would never know of this, he could believe Kuro died the way he deserved. with Honour.

He stood back up. Even with his hands tied, his body bruised from mistreatment that befell him for the few hours he spent as prisoner, he held his head high, staring everyone down. He wouldn't be weak. He wouldn't show his fear. He wanted to show his overseer his strength. Strength that would engrave in them his innocence.

But fate, instead decided death would not be strength.

Both faces fell, heart break and pain written across them as the twins stared from separate ends of the room. Brown eyes grew clouded with fear while red grew wet. How cruel. His test of loyalty, to kill his traitorous brother. Even the officers in the room could not contain their surprise. Whispers and gasps filled the once quiet air, the atmosphere heavy with anticipation.

"Death awaits those who break loyal bonds..." Kuro smiled, almost nodding at the other. He knew. Knew the fate if he was allowed to live. Kiku would die with him, executed for treason alongside him. No, he couldn't let Kiku die like that. It wasn't for him.

Shakingly Kiku raised his hand, the rifle men taking aim and readying their shots. His mouth grew dry, speech failing him.

"Hey Kiku... Smile. You look better, when you do."

And the smile broke through. The smile Kuro had used, only for him. A smile saved for nightmare filled nights, Secret meetings, and Private moments. A smile of happiness.

One more moment.

For one more moment, Kiku could smile and see what filled his days with joy.

For one more moment, they were two brothers alone.

The world was theirs, for one more moment.

And then, with the curl of fingers, and a sob filled cry, The world was stained red.

That moment was gone.

 


End file.
